Once lost
by deee-lite
Summary: Bella came to Forks to avenge her mother's death, only to be thrown into the deep end by secrets that was never meant to be found out, will it rob her of everything she ever knew or make her resolve stronger. Oh did I mention she is a vampire hunter?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. okay so this is my first story, i hope you enjoy it... ****Stephanie Meyer ****owns it all, i just play ;)**

**so here goes:**

As I walk into the cafeteria all heads were turned to me. Before I could take one step into the room a girl with short blonde hair was in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, you must be Issabella, the new girl" I haven't know her for more than a few seconds and she was already starting to irritate me. Her nasal voice and fake friendliness was not something I enjoyed.

She led me to a table in the middle of the large room that smelled of coffee. There was a boy with jet black hair and a girl sitting next to him with white rimmed glasses and long shiny brown hair.

"That's Eric and Angela" the nasal voice said from behind me. I smiled and nodded in their direction. I was just about to sit when the bell went off.

Since I had gotten my schedule off the internet I knew that I would have English first. I followed the directions from the map in my hands and came to a very colourful classroom. As I walked in I saw a boy with curly blonde hair, his skin was deathly pale and he was beautiful. But what threw me were his eyes. They were like liquid topaz, and it looked as if he was in pain.

I gave my slip to the teacher and took a seat near the back, the weird boy just a couple of seats in front of me. He looked so much like one but his eyes were off, and it was unheard of a vampire blending into human society. I had to make a plan and fast. I knew he was a bloodsucking demon and I knew he was tricking the humans by putting in contact lenses.

When the bell rang I walked passed him and whispered. "Follow me". It surprised me when he actually followed me. I walked up in to the woods just behind the school.

So quickly that I didn't even register it, the dagger was out of my wrist holder and squarely in the boys' chest. He huffed out in pain and fell to his knees, and that was when I was sure that he was a vampire for he didn't bleed.

The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and was landing on the ground with leaves in my hair. Something really strong was holding my arms behind my back to the extent that I really started to hurt.

"What's this? How is this possible? Jasper?" I could hear a girl sob.

"Who the fuck are you?" a murderous voice whispered in my ear. I mentally did a calculation of my chances of fighting three bloodsuckers.

I was roughly pulled from the ground and shoved against a tree. I came face to face with black eyes, glaring at me. I kept my face neutral and looked the leech strait in the eye.

"Your worst nightmare" I gasped out. His fingers tighten around my neck and his lips curled around his teeth. I could do nothing but smile. "What? You're going to kill me? Give it your best shot, you filthy bloodsucker" maybe I was crazy of maybe I truly was fearless, but all I knew was that I would die doing what I was taught to do: take revenge for my mother and grandmother's deaths.

"Edward! Let's just take her to Carlisle, you don't want to do this!" a forth voice came from my left. The leech holding on to my neck let go at once and was gone in a blur.

The fourth voice, the voice of an unearthly beautiful creature, was a girl. She took my arm and pulled me through the trees and in to the parking lot. She opened the passenger door for me and got into the driver's side.

I closed my eyes and thought about all the ways that they could torcher me. But one thought that sucked to my mind was why there was so many of them living in one place. Usually covens wouldn't grow larger than two or three.

The car swerved sharply into a long drive way hidden in the woods. My heartbeat picked up in pace. I refused to believe that this would be my end. I would not go down without a proper fight.

The car halted and the passenger door was ripped open and I was dragged out by my hair, by the boy that had me around the neck earlier.

"Edward!" the beautiful girl hissed at him, their voices very low that even with my enhanced hear I struggled to make out the word.

The grip on my hair was released and I was forcefully shoved forward. The front door of the big mansion opened, revealing another beautiful creature with long auburn hair and a surprisingly kind smile. I was not fooled, for I knew how cruel these creatures are.

I didn't put up much of a fight; I was saving my strength for when I would need it later. I glared up at the boy, Edward, and walked up to the woman.

Again she smiled softly at me, almost apologetic. "Oh, dear. Hello, I'm Esme" she stretched out her right hand for me to shake. I stared at it and clenched my fists together. She looked down and moved back through the door way. "Please come on in" a big smile stretched across my face, just as she said the magic words.

You see I'm no normal human being, I'm a born vampire hunter, and as a hunter I could not just enter any house, I had to be invited in. and that is precisely what she just did. Both she and the boy, Edward, stared at me with confused looks.

"Maybe she senile or mentally ill" the boy sneered lowly. My eyes snapped to him.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I'm sane" I spat at him. His eyes widened in surprise.

Just as he was about to reply a car came to a screeching halt in the drive way and in a matter of a few seconds a blonde male vampire was standing next to the woman. This was a man I had learned about before, that I had somehow known.

He looked at me closely, his golden eyes studying me excessively. His gaze shifted from my eyes to my neck, his perfectly sculpted eyebrows pulled together.

He turned and walked through the doorway throwing a look at the boy, the boy then grabbed my arm in a vice grip and all but dragged me through the threshold. His fingers was digging into my flesh and I cringed, his head turned somewhat and a sinister smile spread across his face.

He dragged me through the foyer and up a flight of stairs, at the end of a long hall way he pushed me through a door and into what looked like a study, the male vampire was sitting there along with the beautiful blond girl , the woman, Esme, was nowhere to be seen.

The boy pushed me down on a couch that was directly in front of the desk the others stood by. The male regarded me curiously.

"What are you, child?" he asked in a kind voice. It was a trick; I thought to myself, they are not kind; they kill innocent people for food!

When he saw that I would not answer he sighed, he shook his head and glanced out the window.

"What did u do to jasper? We are unable to experience pain caused by a human, but u made him cripple in pain, with a lousy dagger!" the boy said from his place behind me.

"Wait! What dagger? Edward! What dagger?" the male raised his voice, sounding almost fearful.

That's when I realised how I knew that blonde vampire, Carlisle Cullen, the man who murdered my mother. He was the one I despised with every inch of me. My weapons have been confiscated but I had to use the next best thing.

Without second thought I lunched off the couch, using my speed and agility, and grabbed him by the shoulders, and bit into his neck. It took a second for me to be ripped from his body and pinned to the ground by the boy. His hands once again around my neck.

The boy's face registered pain and his brows furrowed.

"Carlisle? Oh my God! Edward! Help me! Carlisle!" the girl kept screaming. Dry sobs escaping her throat.

The boy let go of me and rushed to the vampire that was now lying on the floor screaming in agonizing pain. His back arched off the ground and his face a mask of pain. I a blur there was three more vampires in the room, one of which was the short black hair girl from earlier, a big burly guy and the woman.

She ran to her mate's side and cradled his head in her arms. She sobbed almost in a painful way.

She looked up at me, unshed tears in her golden eyes, her eyes pleading for me to help.

"Please, please, help him, please, I'll do anything you want me to do just please help him" she sobbed up at me. Another scream ripped through the vampire on the floor and the woman sobbed loud and kept chanting '_please, please, please_'.

'_**Bella, this is your destiny, this if what I died for, you need to kill such foul creatures, for they have killed innocents. **_'My mother's voice rang through my mind.

"Why should I, when he didn't even spear my mother's life?" the whole room gasped and six pairs of eyes snapped to my face.

"Issabella?" the vampire on the floor gasped out. "I didn't kill her I swear, but I know who did" his face contorted into pain again. "I swear, Issabella" in his eyes I could see the truth, and what I did next was justified by the truth that was about to come from him.

I made to move towards him, when the boy's arm shot out to stop me; I glared at him and shoved his arm out of the way. I fell down on my knees by the pained vampire and looked into his golden orbs.

"This pain you are feeling now? It's nothing compared to what i can make you feel, if you intend on lying to me, do you understand?" I hissed out to him.

I closed my eyes and felt the sharp sting as my fangs descended through my gums, I opened them again and looked into the shocked eyes of the woman, i knew what she would be seeing, my eyes were completely black and the tips of my fangs was exposed.

I bit into my wrist, just enough of a couple drops of blood to escape and pressed my wrist to the vampire's mouth. He made to turn his head away, but I grabbed his neck and with most of my strength held his mouth to my wrist. After a few moments he reluctantly gave in and allowed the blood into his mouth.

He latched onto my arm his hands holding it to his mouth. I knew how our blood tasted to a vampire, like the sweetest nectar every.

"Okay" I whispered as I tried to get out of his grasp. "Stop! Carlisle" I ripped my arm out of his hold and stood.

"What are you" the boy, the big burly one, asked from behind me. I let my fangs pull back into my gums and felt my eyes become normal again.

"She is a hunter, but she is also my daughter" Carlisle said as he shakily stood. I stared at him with wide eyes. This could not me true

**ok... so what did you think, please review and tell me... next update soon! **

**love ya!**

**moniq**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'What?' that was what was repeating in my head.

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" the woman asked. As she stared at him non-blinking. "How can she be your daughter?" if she'd been able to cry the tears would've streamed down her face at that moment.

"It was before I changed any of you" he took an unneeded breath and turned to face her. "It was 1877, when I met her," he turned back to me. "your grandmother, Jessiline. She was my friend and she understood everything, she was one of the original vampire hunters. There was only five. Oh but she was a lovely lady, her parents had died a couple years before that, when the first vampire outbreak started, and her _curse_ , as she called it, was activated. She was sixteen when she met your grandfather, Markus. He was one of the guards at the Volterra house, he was an eighteen year old hunter of a different clan up north. They fell in love. I had to disappear because more hunters were active, and looking for our kind.

"She hid me from him, told me about an island in the south, I went there for twenty years, gave the outbreak time to dissipate, I then went back to Italy in search of Jessiline, but could not find her or Markus. I searched for five years, the whole world full, but could not find any trace of her. I headed back to the island, resigned to the fact that she had passed. Only to find a beautiful woman had come to live on the island during my absence when I went in search for jessiline." He looked at the other vampires in the room.

"My mother"

"Yes, Renee Swan. She was an extraordinary woman, but she hated me, she called me a demon, which I supposed is correct. We lived together for two years. But she finally made the first move, one night late I was sitting outside on the cool sand on the beach and she came to sit next to me. She asked me to make love to her, and I did. The very next day, they came, the other hunters. I had to get away, I knew she would be safe with them so I left her there and ran, I swan to France and started a new life there, I changed my diet and became a doctor.

"fourteen years later, I found you, Edward and I changed you, because you were so sick, and you became my son, but when you were away all those years on your rebellion streak, Renee came back, she told me about her daughter, _our_ daughter, I didn't believe her. She said that her name was Issabella Marie Swan, and that she too had the gene, but was also part vampire.

"I followed her home, to see if she told the truth, and when I saw you I knew that she had not been lying, they came for her, a coven from Canada and" he paused and looked at me " I'm sure you know what vampire venom can do to hunters?" I nodded

"They came and they bit her, you were busy in the shower, so you didn't hear them come for her, you only hear her screams, I rushed to her and tried to suck the venom out, but it was too late. You saw the wrong thing, I never meant to hurt her, or kill her, and I wanted to save her."

I looked at him with wide eyes. This could not be the truth. This vampire had to be lying.

"_**but what he had said, it was the truth, how could he possibly know about me being half vampire? Unless he was that half?"**_

"How do I know you're not lying?" my voice was thick with unshed tears.

"Issabella, I swear to you, that I'm not." He reached out a pale hand to touch my cheek but I violently flinched away. He pulled back his hand and sighed sadly,

"But how can she still be alive?" the girl with the long blonde hair spoke from somewhere in the room.

"vampire hunters, they live long that humans, they age fast in the beginning and then very slowly once they had reached maturity, but Isabella, she has the vampire gene and once she had reached maturity, she had probably frozen in time"

My head started hurting and I was starting to feel faint.

"Dear, why are you here?" the woman asked as Carlisle stood up and leaned against the desk.

"To kill him" I pointed to the blond vampire claiming to be my father, "and the rest of the coven, the Volturi sent me, I'm the only one left of my kind" I explained, I arms came around me as I hugged myself.

I couldn't remember the last time I had ever felt so venerable in my life.

'The Voturi sent you?" the pixie-like girl with the black hair was next to me and gaping at me like a gold fish. "why would they do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**a/n okay so here is the third chapter… guys and gals please I need your reviews… Stephanie Meyer owns it all, I just play ;)**

"I'm the only one that you won't see coming, I have been immune to all of their gifts-"

"Hold up!" Edward interrupted me, I threw a glare his was and he just smirked back at me, this boy was seriously getting on my nerves. "How do you know the Volturi?" his butterscotch eyes burned into my violet ones, the brown contacts having burned away by the acid in my eyes.

"well after my mother was murdered," I glanced at Carlisle before turning my gaze on the rest of the coven, "I went on search of the man that did it, I crossed paths with a nomad, Peter, and his mate, Charlotte, and they told me about the Volturi and I thought; 'what the hell', so went in search of the Volturi and they took me in and trained me more than with what my mother did."

"Okay, you mentioned that you were immune to their gifts, how so?" Carlisle questioned, his brows pulling together.

"I had been immune to vampire powers and venom since I could remember, my mother always said I was special and that I should never tell other hunter about the vampire part of me" I smiled at the thought of my mum, I truly did miss her.

My throat started to burn and I knew it was time to go. "Well, thanks for the talk, but I need to go, do some important stuff, like feeding, you know the drill." I looked over to the pixie like girl, "it was good to see you again," I hesitated "Alice" I smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" her voice was high pitched and nervous, "do you know me?"

"Yes, we were friend once upon a time, long ago." I smiled at her again and walked out the door and headed to the front door.

I skipped down the porch steps ready to take off when a familiar little hand grabbed my arm.

"Please?" her golden eyes pleaded with me, though I still didn't see any recognition in them, it was like she didn't know me at all.

"You seriously don't remember me do you Mary?" I'm voice was soft and sad.

"Mary?" she whispered, "Is that my real name?"

"Mary-Alice Brandon" her eyes widened and her pale hand flew to her mouth as a soundless gasped escaped her lips.

"Tell me, how do you know me?" she pleaded, her grip on my arm tighten and I cringed, she quickly removed her hand and nodded in the direction of the thick forest the surrounded Forks.

I took off in a sprint, much faster that a human's fast run, but somewhat slower that a vampire. I looked over my shoulder and saw her glance back at the house and nod at the windows, almost as if to assure someone that she will be fine.

As I waited for her I reflected back on today, how I had not notice at first it was her until at the house after I had attacked Carlisle. She had changed a great deal; she was pale and older, but not by much, probably two or three years.

Aro never said that she was one of them, or I would not have accepted the job they had given me. I know what my job is, to protect human kind from these vile creatures, but still, she is the only one I had ever know that did not judge me for the things that I did, she was there with me after my mother's death and she was my best friend and my sister, not biological, but you know what i mean. Even though she is a blood sucking leech I could never end her.

I heard her approach and smiled softly at her.

"So, Mary-Alice Brandon? Tell me about her?" she smiled widely.

"Okay, well, uhm… where to begin… okay, well it all happened in 1921, we were going to the same school, you were so…"

**a\n sorry guys, need to have the cliffy, review and let me have some ideas, let's make this fun? Enjoy and please allow me your thoughts on this chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**a/n okay so, we left of with Alice and Bella… Stephanie Meyer owns it all, I just play ;)**

"_Okay, well, uhm… where to begin… okay, well it all happened in 1921, we were going to the same school, you were so…"_

"You were so nice to me, on my first day you took me under your wing. I supposed it help that we stayed next door to each other. I was always an outsider, but you made me feel like I was a part of something. We had sleepovers and slumber parties, just the three of us." I smiled warmly at the memories.

"Three of us?" she asked curiously.

"Uhm, yeah, me you and Gianna"

"Who is Gianna?" the 'v' on her forehead depend.

"Oh, Gianna Brandon, she was your sister, she was a year older than us, but your parents wanted to have the two of you in the same grade, they had always wanted twins, but they got the two of you and they then decided to just treat you like twins, the three of us did everything together. That was until the visions started" the memory was fresh behind my eyelids, as if it happened yesterday.

"Visions? You mean like the future? Like what I have now?" her eyes were boring into my own.

"yeah, I guess, you started acting weird the first two weeks of our senior year, you were zoned out the whole time and if I tried to talk to you, you would just ignore me and walk away, it was a horrid two weeks. Then one day my mom told me she thought it was time that we moved on, you know, cause people started to suspect me not aging, I was on my way to the front door about to go and tell you, but you were there and begging me not to go.

"I took you to my room and asked you what you were talking about, and you said that you _saw_ that I was moving away, that night we had our first ever sleepover without Gianna, that was also the night you told me about your gift." I sighed, rubbed my head where my long brown hair was tied in a ponytail.

"What happened then?" her eyes followed my hands movement.

"I think it would be better if maybe we sat down somewhere?" my voice was clear and devoid of any emotion, she nodded and led me to a pile of big rocks, where we both jumped up and took a seat close together.

"Please go on" she took my hand in her cold ones and smile softly at me. It was then that I realised that the sun had disappeared out of the sky and the stars were shining brightly.

"well a week or two later, we were at your house with Gianna and her boyfriend, when you had an extreme vision, your eyes glazed over and you dropped the glass bowl you had in your hands, you kept chanting '_no_' your mother started to get worried and took you in her arms, you began to shake violently. When you came out of the vision, your parents and Gianna demanded to know what was wrong, so you told them about the visions. They, of course, didn't believe you.

"You, being you, decided that they needed proof and told them what would happen, and you father was absolute furious, the send me out of their house and pulled back their invitation in their house, so I could not enter it at all. Weeks went by, Mary, I was so worried about you, you weren't in school, and didn't answer when I called you through the window. I even tried talking to Gianna but she just glared at me as if it was my fault that you started having the stuff.

"Finally one night I got your attention and you climbed through your window and we went to my room, and I told you about what I am and that we could pack our stuff and you could move with me and we would turn out okay. It was the day after my mother had died, you helped me through that. You had suggested that we run, but now it was your choice to come or not." A silent tear streamed down my face, I angrily rubbed it away, not needing to look weak.

"But you didn't want to; you said that you would never be able to live without your family. I had no power to convince you otherwise. Your parents found out that you had sneaked out and grounded you further. The whole town pegged you and your family as the outcasts, and that didn't sit very well with your dad, being the mayor, so he did the next best thing, he sent you away." My stupid voice broke on the end; it was really hard for me.

"I remember that day, the last day I saw you," I inhaled "human. Your parents call an asylum a couple hundred miles from there and they sent for people to come and get you. When they put you in the back of the ambulance, I screamed and tried to get to you, but you looked so resigned and just told me not to bother.

"Mary, you have to believe me, I tried everything in my power to find out where you went, but even when I went to the asylum, I couldn't get in, the place was owned by a vampire and I had to be invited in. I was there the whole two years, looking after you through a fucking window. I was so damn powerless." Tears were now streaming down my face as I looked into the eyes of the girl I once thought to be my sister, thinking that had I just done a little more, she would not be what she was now.

"Then one day after I went hunting, you were just gone. I couldn't find you scent or nothing, it was like you had just disappeared into thin air." A sob tore through the air, but it wasn't mine, as I looked up from where our hands lay clasped in my lap I saw unshed tears in her gold eyes.

I a split second her arms was around me and her small frame shook violently with sobs. My arms encircled her and I held her close.

"I'm sorry Mary," I kept repeating it into her soft black shoulder length hair.

"Where is the asylum?" he voice was small and shaky.

"Seattle"

**a/n okay now you had an inside view on Alice's life as a human, please review and tell me what you think, please guys?**

**Moniq**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/n okay here we go next chapter! Stephanie Meyer owns it all, I just play, ;)**

"Mary, you can't go there, you know that right?" my mind was clouded with possibilities, full of 'what if's'.

'_What if she went back there and the vampire caught her again'_

"Why?" her voice was small and hopeful, her eyes bright.

"_He_ might still be there, you just can't, okay? Promise me Mary!"

"Yeah, I promise"

My stomach grumbled loudly, signalling that I needed to hunt, so I said goodbye to Mary. She surprised me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, thanking me profusely for the information.

Once she was out of sight and hearing range, I crouched down and let the monster inside of me take over, I zoned in on the different smells surrounding the area around me. Once I was set on my meal I pounced, the large male mountain lion going down effortlessly.

The next morning I woke up in my soft queen-size bed, my mind all but a blur.

I stumbled to my closet, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I always slept better when I fed. I pulled open the door to my walk in closet, my eyes scanning the continents, trying to find something appropriate for school.

I decided on a pair of skinny dark wash jeans and a turquoise hoody. My shoe collection consisted of a pair of black, high heel pumps and a pair of black converse. I chose the converse not feeling like going the whole day with the pumps.

I made my way out of the cabin I had bought that was in the middle of the woods, and walked to my yellow Chevy Camaro '97, jumped into the driver seat and took off at a blinding speed, a big grin stretched across my face.

I arrived at school just as the warning bell was about to ring. My door was ripped open and I was pull from the car, with great strength, and pulled into a small body.

"Oh Isabella" Mary, I mean _Alice_, sighed into my ear. She pulled away and weaved her pale fingers into my long brown strands, which I chose to wear loose today, and smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled back at her, she released my hair and then pulled her arm through mine and together we walked through the main doors of Forks High.

"See you later Izzy, sit with us at lunch? Please?" she pleaded up at me, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, sure" I pulled my arm out of hers and walked off toward my first class, English, with the weird blond boy.

I walked into the classroom, I could immediately smell him, and he had changed seats. He was now sitting next to the seat I had occupied yesterday.

He looked up at me and smiled kindly; I hesitated and smiled back before taking my seat.

"Why are you sitting here?" my voice was too soft for the humans to hear but I was sure he had heard.

"You are practically my sister, Isabella, and now that Alice have found a liking in you, she had made us promise not to harm you in anyway, so I thought that maybe we could, I don't know, be friends?" his voice was barely a whisper, but I could make it out.

"Hardy-fucking-har, I'm nothing to you! You can be glad that I missed with the dagger, if I had struck you in the right place you would be nothing but a huge pile of ashes." I sneered under my breath.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and running, at human pace, toward the door. I snuck in behind the gym and pulled out my half crashed packet of cigarettes, lit one up and took a very deep drag. Once the smoke was finished I stomped on it and walked back into the hall headed for my next class.

History.

They had most of their facts wrong, I would know, I was there! I was sitting next to a girl, Angela I think her name was. She was cute, long brown hair in a skew ponytail and think black rimmed glasses. I would have thought that she would portray a perfect main character in a boy's librarian fantasy.

When that bell rang for lunch, I was ready for this day to be over. I walked down the halls in the direction of the cafeteria, when suddenly Mary, _Alice_, was right next to me, her cold hands clasped around my arms.

"Hey, Izzy!" she squealed, her grip tightening slightly.

"Hey," I smiled softly down at her, "so where are we going?"

Her smile brightened; "into the woods" her voice was so happy and carefree.

"Okay" my heart was picking up in speed.

We continued to walk through the halls, she directed me out the side doors of the cafeteria and into the cold misty day. We walked on a trail into the banks of trees. Once we reached a clearing, I saw the other Cullen's were already there.

The burly guy and the beautiful blonde girl were making out against the tree.

"Oh, God" I groaned and pulled my face in disgust, looking away towards the weird blonde boy, whom was smiling at Mary. The love between them was radiating through both of their eyes.

She released my arm and skipped over toward him; she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. His arms came around her and pulled her against him.

I turned around to where I saw the bronze haired boy stood, but he was gone. I turned back to Mary, but came face to face with a shirt clad chest.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" he struck his hand out for me to shake, I glared at him. "Oh, so you are one for holding grudges" he smirked at me.

"Well, you would too if some_thing_ gripped you around the neck, intend on killing you"

"Aww, poor baby, couldn't hold her own" he taunted.

"I'm warning you, fucker, you better stop before I continue where you left off!" I growled.

His smirk grew and in a second I was pressed against a tree and his lips was on mine. The worst was that…

_I kissed him back!_

**A/n so, what do you think? Leave me your thoughts please!**

**Moniq**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okay, you ready for some Edward and Bella love? Stephanie Meyer owns it all…**

All thought left me as I lost myself in the feeling of his soft lips on mine. The spark of electricity between our bodies was almost unbearable.

His strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me up against him, my hands found his neck and fisted into his messy sex-hair as I clang to him, trying to be closer to him.

His arms lowered and his hands grabbed the backs of my thighs and hoisted me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

His lips disappeared, only to reappear on my jaw, working his way down my neck. I arched my back and our chests pressed into each other's. He licks the side of my neck, where my jugular was pumping my blood at an alarming rate.

My eyes snapped open when he sucked at the flesh there. I loosened my legs around him and pushed him away. His lust filled eyes stared at me questionably.

I knew what he was trying to do, but I would not allow him to do such a thing. I glared at him and walked past him.

"Nice try" I sneered at him, I pulled my swollen bottom lip between my teeth and walked away from him, toward the school, his taste still on my tongue. It was then that I realized the rest of the Cullen's had gone their own separate ways leaving us by ourselves.

I heard my name being called from behind me, but I ignored him and kept my steady pace as I entered the school. I kept my eyes down casted out of shame, I was not proud of myself for doing what I just did.

The rest of the day was a blur; I just sat in every class trying my best not to let my thought wonder to the beautiful bronze haired boy and his incredibly soft lips.

I walked into my last class for the day, Biology, and was surprised to find my main fascination sitting in the back of the class, smiling at me smugly.

I walked up to the teacher and told him about being the new student and, of course like the others, he gave me a sarcastic comment about not being in his class yesterday. I just smiled at him and waited for him to finish and tell me where to sit.

He pointed to the seat next to Edward and told me that it was the only seat available in the class. I sighed and made my way over to him. He smiled like a no one's business and pulled out my chair for me. I huffed and sat down.

Through the whole period I could feel his gaze on me, and about two thirds of the period through I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it, Edward?" I gritted out between my teeth. I felt a hand land on my knee and I stiffened, the hand moved up to the middle of my thigh and tightened slightly.

"You, Issabella, are so damn sexy" It was so soft that I thought for a moment that I had imagined it. I smiled to myself and dropped my hand from the table into his lap, working my way up to his prominent hard-on that was pitching a tent in his jeans.

I rubbed my hand up and down while looking forward as the teacher lectured us on the dangers of catching viruses. When the teacher turned his back to write something on the big white board, I leaned into Edward and sucked his earlobe into my mouth, I pulled back a little and blew on the wet skin, making a shiver run through his body, I felt his cock twitch in my hand and smiled against his neck.

I sucked on the skin there a little, then pulled back, and whispered in his ear,

"And you, Edward Cullen," I purred, "are fucking ridiculous" I pulled my hand and face away from him and stood as the bell rang, walking quickly towards the door. I looked over my shoulder and winked at his bewildered expression, his lust filled eyes glared at me as I passed through the door.

Later that evening I was sitting on my couch reading a book when there was a knock on the door. I stood and put my book down as I stalked towards the door. I opened it only to be met with the smiling face of Mary.

"Izzy!" she grabbed me around my neck and pulled me into her embrace. She released me and pulled on my hand. "Come with me to my house you and Carlisle have a lot of stuff to talk about, come on" she pulled on my hand again, but I didn't budge.

I released her hand and closed the door and locked it, a thought struck me then, "wait, Mary, how did you know where I lived?"

"Duh! I saw it in a vision, among other stuff" she was bouncing on her tips of her toes, smiling brightly, her eyes twinkling. "Come on" she pulled me with her as she took off in a run, slow so that she didn't lose me. I followed her and again I found myself staring at the mansion of a house in front of me.

She pulled me up the porch steps and opened the door and walked through and the turned when she felt me hesitate at the doorway.

Slowly I stepped over the threshold and into the house, a sigh of relief leaving me.

She bounded up the stairs and into the study and I silently followed her. I walked into the study and came face to face with the handsome blonde vampire claiming to be my father.

"Isabella," he smiled at me and nodded.

"Carlisle" I answered in a cold distant voice. His smile faltered, and his eyes lowered.

"It's good to see you again, Isabella" the woman said as she entered from behind me,

"Hello, Mrs Cullen"

"Nonsense Isabella, call me Esme, please, it's the least you could do, since you are gonna be family soon"

_What the fuck did she just say?!_

**That's a wrap, guys. Please leave me reviews, tell me what you think!**

**Moniq**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/n hey guys, I need reviews! Please! I need to know if this is any good… Stephanie Meyer owns it all… sorry for the long wait!**

_What the fuck did she just say?!_

My mind at the moment resembled a scrambled egg. My eyes began to water and I could hear my heart beat in my ears. My vision started to darken.

"Izzy, breath" Mary was at my side holding me to her tiny body as she rubbed circles on my back.

"What did you just say" my voice was small as I stared at Esme, my hands was curled into fists as I tried to get out of Mary's grip.

"What's going on" Edwards voice came from the doorway behind me, he glanced curiously at Esme then at Carlisle when finally his gaze landed on me. He rushed to my side and took me from Mary's arms and into his.

I tried to get out of his arms, but it was like fighting against steel.

"Isabella, calm down. Look at me," he tried to turn my head but I stubbornly refused and kept my death glare on Esme. "Look at me Goddamit!" he roared and his grip on my face became tighter, and finally he had me looking into his eyes, my body instantly relaxed.

_What the hell is this? Why are you responding to him this way? Isabella! He is the enemy!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

He kissed my forehead and inhaled, making my body relax further into his. I tried to turn around to face Esme, but he tightened his grip more.

"I'm fine," at his questionable look I sighed and said: "I swear" I held what I could of my hands up in a surrender pose.

"Okay" he dropped his arms from around me and took hold of my hand. I turned towards Esme.

"I'm sorry," I took a deep breath, "what do you mean be me 'becoming a part of the family soon'?"

"Uhm, I had a vision, "Mary said shyly from her new place next to Carlisle. I waited for her to continue but nothing came, so I asked,

"A vision of what?"

"Of you, and" her eye brows furrowed, "and Edward, uhm, getting married" her head was bowed and she looked up to gauged my expression.

"Excuse me" I stuttered, my throat becoming dry and my ears ringing.

"Yeah," her hand reached up to scratch where her short black hair met her neck.

I swung around to look at Edward, he was very interested in his shoes, and when I softly called his name he looked into my eyes.

"you knew?" he nodded, and that when it hit me, the reason that I had so much trouble staying away from him, that he seems to be my other half, he was my mate.

Without second thought I leaped into his arms and kissed his shocked lips, my arms wrapped around his neck. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, which was closed and there was a soft smile playing on his lips.

A squeal and clapping of hands from behind me startled me. I turned back to Esme, Carlisle and Mary, and apologized again for my behaviour.

They all nodded and exchanged happy grins and then left the room. Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing kisses along the back of my neck.

I turned in his arms and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. A moan escaped him as my tongue came in contact with his, his taste so sweet and delicious.

His hands moved south and massaged my ass, the tips of his fingers so close to where I want them, so badly.

He inhaled and smiled against my lips, his hands tightening slightly. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, a smile of content stretched across his face, a smile; I'm sure, am mirroring the one on my face.

"Isabella Swan, I know this might be too early, but it seems it's gonna happen regardless, so here goes," he took another breath, "will you marry me?" he rushed out.

"Yes" I gasped, with my hands still in his hair I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply.

We heard a high pitched squeal from downstairs and giggled quietly.

….

_3 years later_

So after that day, I had basically moved in with the Cullen's, I had gotten to know my dad better.

_Yes I now call him DAD,_

Alice and I are now great friends if not sisters. I had learned to call her Alice and not Mary, I struggled at the beginning but I finally got it right. Rosalie is still not over friendly with me but she had warmed up a bit, she would go on shopping trips with us and hang out with us.

As for Edward and me, we couldn't get it better; we had finally said the big L word. We had set a date for the wedding and the planning was in full blast. We had decided to hold off and finish high school first and then get married.

After high school graduation, Carlisle got a job offer in Alaska and we packed most of our things and moved. It was great, except for the part of going to school again as freshman.

I didn't care as long as I was with Edward the world could've ended for all I cared. The wedding was a couple of hours away and I couldn't be happier even if I tried, everything was set up, and it was going to be a private wedding, just the family and a minister we found.

"Bella, you look stunning" Carlisle said as he came through the door of my bedroom. I was standing in front of the mirror in my wedding dress that Alice had made.

My dress was beautiful; it was white and had long sleeves that had a rubber going around my middle finger to keep the sleeves in place. It was tight around my torso and fanned out around my hips, with a veil that dragged on behind me, it was made out of lace.

My hair was tied and had a bunch of loose curls poking out. My makeup was light, Rosalie had offered to do it and she did a perfect job. Opting only for waterproof eyeliner and mascara, a light pink gloss on my lips.

I looked perfect.

**A/n okay guys and gals, leave me your thoughts! Next we will have the wedding! Review if you want me to update… the more reviews the quicker the updates!**

**moniq**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/n THE WEDDING! Okay guys enjoy the wedding! Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

This day couldn't get more perfect, Alice and Rosalie were my bridesmaids and Emmett and Jasper was the groomsmen. Alice and Rosalie wore light pink, silk dresses with a bow around the waist. It was beautiful and elegant.

I clutched Carlisle's arm as we made our way down the trail into the meadow where the wedding was, the ground that we walked on was littered with white rose peddles.

The forest was thick around us, and I could see the clearing just beyond the trees in front of us.

As we took the final step into the meadow my breath was stolen.

The meadow was glittering, it was amazing.

There were about five chairs packed out in front of the altar, they were all covered in white satin and red rose peddle cover the surface of the chairs. The altar was a wooden arch that resembled a fallen tree branch, intertwined with stems of roses.

The preacher was standing at the other side of the arch in his penguin suit, smiling lightly at me as I walked down the aisle. Emmett and Jasper both wore black suits.

What took the last little bit of oxygen from my lungs was Edward; he was wearing a white suit and had his unruly sex-hair slicked back, his hands was clasped together in front of him and he had a bright smile on his face as he stared at me with loving eyes.

The happiness that was boiling up inside of me was indescribable.

Carlisle and I continued along the aisle, my hand gripping his arm tight. Once we reached the altar, he handed me over to Edward and kissed me on my cheek.

I turned to Edward and the preacher started to talk. We said our vows and the big '_I do_'. Edward smiled lovingly at me as the preacher granted him permission to kiss his bride. The kiss van soft and extremely tender.

In that moment it felt as if Edward and I became one soul, we were two halves of a whole and I couldn't be happier.

_Charlie POV:_

I had been searching for the Denali coven of over a month now, and my search had come up fruitless.

I blamed the lack of my find on my mind, the thoughts that ran rampant in my head. The girl of my dreams had been missing for 3 years, two months and seven days.

Isabella.

The Volturi had sent her on a mission to kill the coven in Washington. They had supposedly sent someone out to search for her, but nothing was found, they had written her off as a lost case, and moved on and recruited more people as vampire hunters.

I wanted to go after her but they had sent me to take care of another vampire in Australia. When I came back there was still no sign of her.

The girl that I loved deeply.

She was my everything, we had been friends since the beginning when I was recruited by the Volturi, and we had instantly connected and fallen in love. I had proposed to her, but she didn't like the idea of marriage and I didn't push her, we just continued on as we were.

I was walking up a trail, and heard a commotion in a clearing not far from where I was. I drew my weapon from the waist band on my jeans and sneaked forward.

I seamed there was a wedding taking place in the clearing, but that was not what threw me. It was a bunch of vampires, and in the middle of the bundle was a female dressed in white, I didn't see her face. Laughter could be heard, drifting though the air. The bride turned around and my jaw went slack.

My weapon dropped out of my hand at what I saw.

"Isabella?" I whispered. The whole clearing fell silent, and Isabella stalked forward with her lovely brows furrowed.

"Charlie? Is that you? What on earth brings you here?" she took a couple of steps more before she was pulled behind a male vampire, whom was glaring at me, his teeth visible as he hissed at me.

I looked at the vampires; there were seven of them, all standing defensively, and the males in front of their mates.

_Mates._

She was with them. She married one of them!

I turned and ran, as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear her calling my name from behind me, but I ignored her and ran faster.

I got to my car, started it and drove away, on my way to the airport.

I was bewildered and hurt beyond believe. She had chosen _them_ over me, a filthy blood sucker over the man that loved her.

My heart was broken.

I got on the first fight to Italy, my mind running wild on the plane. We landed and I took a cab to Volterra.

I busted into the main house and called attention to the brothers. It was late at night, probably early in the morning, my clothes were wrinkled and my eyes must have been red from rubbing them too much.

Aro was the first to make his was down the stairs, he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his right hand and his left holding the dark red robe around his body.

"Charles, you better have a good reason for waking me, at this early hour" Markus, the oldest of the three, groaned from the arch opposite where I stood in the foyer.

"I have news that will shock you, my Lord" I rambled out, my finger nervously playing with the material of my jeans.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what it is?" Caius mumbled from the tops of the stair, leaning against the railing.

"I have a serious crime to report, I have seen something horrific" my voice was slightly rising.

"Quit being so over dramatic and let it out, for fuck sakes, boy!" Aro roar and closed the gap between us, his dark eyes glowering at me.

"A hunter had gone rough, she married one of _them_" I lowered my eyes.

"Who?" Markus spoke again.

"Isabella Marie" the name was painful on my lips.

"We will have to take care of her and the blood suckers" his voice was harsh and angry.

"No" it was barely a whisper, but they heard it.

"You of all people, Charles, know the law of our kind! There is one, and only one, thing we do with _vampires_" Markus hissed the word, "and that is to kill them!" he bellowed.

"You are excused, Charles, we will take care of this situation, come morning" Aro turned on his heels and stalked into the main room, his brothers short on his tail.

There was a hole in my chest and a single thought running through my head:

_What have I done?_

**A/n so please tell me what you think, I'm looking for more reviews, no reviews, no next chapter. LOL ;)**

**Love ya!**

**Oh! Follow me on twitter! deeelite_moniq**

**Moniq**


End file.
